wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Yesenia Ferrera Nuñez
Santiago de Cuba, Cuba |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-2015, 2017-2019 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Escuela Nacional de Gimnasia |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Yareimi Vazquez |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active }}Yesenia Ferrera Nuñez (born October 16 in Santiago de Cuba) is an elite Cuban gymnast. She trains at Escuela Nacional de Gimnasia and is coached by Yareimi Vazquez. Her parents Gloria Nunez and Richal Ferrera were gymnasts at local level in Santiago de Cuba, and her sister, Isuamis, is a junior elite gymnast in Cuba. Her best event is vault. Career 2014 Ferrera Nuñez made her international debut at the Pan American Sports Festival in Guadalajara, Mexico, winning all-around, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam bronze. At the Pan American Senior Championships in Mississauga, Canada, she won silver on vault, bronze on floor, and placed fourth with her team in the all-around, and on balance beam. She wrapped up the year at the Central American and Caribbean Games in Veracruz, Mexico, winning vault and floor gold, team silver, and all-around and balance beam bronze. 2015 With the Olympics coming up, the Cuban Gymnastics Federation were considering sending athletes for the first time since 2004, with Ferrera Nuñez being at the top of their list of contenders. Unfortunately, when she competed at the Anadia World Cup in May, she injured her knee on her first vault and scratched the rest of the competition.knee injury Just before the Pan American Games in Toronto, she was left off the National Team for disciplinary reasons. "At that time I was a little immature and made decisions without thinking or valuing the consequences. Now I have changed my character, I have moderated my way of being, my way of approaching people. I am more humble." She thought about leaving the sport during her absence from the national team. "After the sanction I kept training in Santiago de Cuba for two months, but then I left. I was thinking of leaving the sport completely, because I never thought I would be called back, I had already lost hope."left National Team 2017 She returned to the National Team in February.return to National Team Her return to competition came at the Central American Sports Festival in Guatemala City, where she impressively won all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, team silver, and uneven bars bronze. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but mistakes in qualifications prevented her from advancing to the all-around and event finals. In November, she won the all-around at the Mexico Open and swept the silver medals in the event finals. 2019 In 2019, Ferrera competed at the Pan American Games in Lima, Peru. She placed twelfth in the all-around, an improvement after qualifying seventeenth, and sixth with the Cuban team. The highlight of her competition came during the vault final, where she was able to place second behind Ellie Black. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, winning bronze on vault. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Vive el Verano" by Los Bambaciones References